


Moonstone

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: Pre-Starmine. Being a Leader isn't something that Izumi wanted to be."Nazunyan, I wish Leokun was here."





	Moonstone

Izumi's hands slipped under Nazuna's shirt, resting on his hips and pulling Nazuna back against his chest. His hands were warm but shaking as if he'd been out in the cold. Nazuna turned his head as Izumi leant forward, resting on his shoulder.

  
"Izumichin?"

"I fucked up, Nazunyan. Again." His voice was quiet, "I panicked and scared Yuukun _again_... I just wanted to see him." Nazuna relaxed against Izumi, frowning a little.  
"Makochin will come to you when he's ready, Izumichin. He told me that he wants to."  
"Really? Tch... Hey, why does Yuukun tell you things like this?"  
"Because I'm not a creepy big brother~" Izumi pinched Nazuna's skin and Nazuna laughed, "but really, Izumichin should be patient. Makochin is slowly getting more confident~"  
"I hope you're right..." he sighed and Nazuna turned to face him, reaching up to pinch his cheek.

"Oh! Don't you have a joint live with Trickstar soon? Makochin mentioned something about 'Starmine'? Izumichin cou-"  
Izumi looked away, groaning. "I'm going to fuck that up, I might just let Narukun be the leader. I fly back from a family holiday just before, I'll look like shi-"  
Nazuna pressed a finger against Izumi's lips.

"That's impossible. Izumichin is always beautiful..." even with puffy eyes and a quivering bottom lip. He traced his finger over the lip in question before pulling his hand back. "Mmm... You could see how you feel when you're there. Maybe stay close to Ritsuchin?"

"He has his own Trickstar issues though...." Izumi shook his head, his shoulders slumping. "Nazunyan, I wish Leokun was here." He stroked his fingers through Nazuna's hair, his voice cracking as he spoke. 

"I hate being a leader... I miss him." He sniffled and Nazuna cupped his cheek, wiping away a tear with his thumb, "I know. Leochin's suspension ends soon, doesn't it?" He smiled softly. Izumi's eyes were red and he attempted to smile back.   
"I think that Leochin will be proud of you. I am." Nazuna was pulled into a tight hug, Izumi gripped the back of his shirt tightly and buried his face into Nazuna's shoulder, sobbing.

He rubbed Izumi's back, holding him tightly. Nazuna didn't say anything, he didn't need to. He slid one hand up into Izumi's hair, relaxing against him. He would stay with Izumi in his arms until he had calmed down; just had Izumi had done for him many times before.

"When Leochin is back, I'd like to get along well with him too~"  
Izumi dabbed at his eyes with a tissue, "Nazunyan and Leokun... would be annoying together." but the idea was warming; having two sunshine bright idiots around him may help melt the icy palace he had built around his heart.


End file.
